


Firsts

by Bjarka99



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Sharing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjarka99/pseuds/Bjarka99
Summary: Buffy and Spike share stories from their past. Written for the Elysian Fields 'Artistic Anniversary Challenge'. Banner 22 by Cazmo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set it in Season 10, but in truth is just a general post series happy Spuffy story.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was raining buckets.

 

Buffy rolled on the bed and looked at the glowing numbers on her bedside clock. It was ten pm. She sighed.

 

“You know the streets are gonna be empty” Spike said, his arm encircling her waist, his naked body pressed against her back. He kissed her neck. “No one is going out in this weather.”

 

“Except those few little evil rebels who are hungry” Buffy said, tilting her head so he could kiss her neck some more.

 

“But what human is gonna be out and about? I mean, the wind might just knock them down” Spike put a leg over her hips and rolled her until she was on her back.

 

“The stupid ones” Buffy said in between little pecking kisses on the lips. “The really-in-a-hurry ones. The pizza delivery people. The Chinese food delivery people…”

 

“They have cars” Spike reasoned. “Or motorbikes. They don't walk. They'll be fine.”

 

Buffy giggled. It was such an awful day out, and it was so very much tempting to just stay in bed with Spike…

 

“What do I have to do to convince you, Slayer?” Spike asked playfully. His body was halfway on top of her, one of his arms draped around her hips, his head resting on the palm of his hand. He bowed down and nipped at her breasts, his teeth scraping an over sensitive nipple.

 

They had just spent the last few hours shagging with abandonment, the sound of thunder egging them on, as well as the knowledge that Willow and Dawn were away at Giles’ playing a loud video game. It wasn't usual that they got that amount of privacy for so long a time, and they'd taken advantage of it. Oh boy they had taken advantage of it. Buffy stretched a little, small twinges letting her know she wasn't quite ready for round… what was it? Four? Five?

 

“Mmm” she considered Spike’s offer carefully. Maybe a nice tray of food brought to bed? A massage? “Tell me something I don't know.”

 

That threw Spike for a loop. He frowned at her, bewildered.

 

“Like what?” he asked.

 

“I don't know” Buffy shrugged. “About you.”

 

“You know pretty much everything” he smiled at her. “Can't think of anything that's not… you know” he said, slightly embarrassed. “Not blood and gore.”

 

“That's silly!” Buffy brushed his hair away from his forehead with the tips of her fingers, his little curls unravelling before returning to the exact same shape seconds later. “There's tons you never told me about.” She thought hard for a moment. “Okay, how about your first kiss? There's something I never heard you talk about…”

 

Spike looked genuinely surprised at that, and chuckled before rolling away from on top of her.

 

“My first kiss? Bloody hell, Slayer” he sighed. “A century and a half ago, that was.”

 

Buffy rolled onto her side, looking at him stare dreamily at the ceiling.

 

“Don't you remember?” she goaded him.

 

“Oh, like it was _yesterday_ ” he admitted with a smile.

 

“So? Tell me! What was her name?”

 

“Maggie” Spike sighed. “Pretty girl, too. Red hair. Lovely big eyes.”

 

“How old were you?” Buffy asked, amused at the way he seemed to be reliving his old crush.

 

“Oh, I must have been 12 or 13. Can't quite remember” he admitted, and then turned his head to look her in the eye. “It's quite a story, if you want to hear it.”

 

“I do! Of course I do. Tell it to me” she begged him with her best little girl tone, and some batting of eyelashes.

 

“Alright then, but don't go around getting jealous now” he joked. “When I was a boy, like all children I suppose, I used to spend a lot of time down in the kitchens, charming the cook to get an extra sweet out of her, annoying the servants…”

 

“You had _servants_?” Buffy asked.

 

“Well, of course. You've seen Downton Abbey” he explained. “I mean, we were barely gentry, but we had a housekeeper and a couple housemaids… Anyway, I had been away at school, and when I arrived I found that we had a new scullery maid.”

 

“Maggie?” Buffy asked.

 

“Maggie” Spike confirmed. “She was a little older than me. Thirteen or fourteen, I'd say. And she was funny, and cheeky. Quite cheeky, really, used to get her in trouble.”

 

He looked wistful as he struggled to remember.

 

“Did you have a crush on her?” Buffy asked.

 

“Oh, I was _smitten_. Not gonna lie. There were no girls at school, of course, and at home she was the one other soul around my age” Spike grinned. “I caught her eye. I would've never gone near her of my own volition, but she started seeking me out. I'd sneak down the kitchens every chance I got, and whenever she could catch a little break, we would go and hide in this cupboard sort of place we had for the firewood” Spike chuckled. “That was her domain. It was never for very long, but it was enough for a couple of kisses.”

 

“And what happened with her?”

 

“Well, I went back to school, didn't I? Couldn't see her for a while” he said. “When I saw her again, we were both a little older. I was getting too old to hang about in the kitchens chatting up the cook for sweets. But we still sneaked away to the firewood cupboard.”

 

“Did you just kiss?” Buffy asked.

 

“No” Spike admitted with a smile. “I got a hand job out of it this time.”

 

“Really?” Buffy giggled, slightly impressed.

 

“I didn't even ask, she just went for it” he told her, looking amazed at his own luck. “And she let me touch her breasts, too. It was glorious.”

 

“Did you end up having sex with her later on?” Buffy asked.

 

“Hell, no” Spike sighed. “No, we were seen coming out of that cupboard together. They told the housekeeper, who told my father. Never had a worst caning than that my whole life.”

 

“Why?” Buffy asked, surprised and angry on his behalf. “Because she was a servant?”

 

“Yes, but not the way you're thinking” Buffy put an arm around his shoulders, and Spike cuddled up to her. “Well, I suppose there might have been a classist element, but it was mostly about not taking advantage. Ours was a decent household” Spike tried to explain when Buffy frowned at him. “There were young, vulnerable women working in service, and they absolutely depended on their employers’ kindness not to end up destitute. This was the world of work houses and poverty could practically be a death sentence. Often, if a housemaid was pursued by the master of the house or the master's son, she might feel obligated to play along even if she didn't want to.”

 

“Right, I get it. You were her boss” Buffy smiled. “Totally inappropriate.”

 

“Our house was a good place to live and work in” Spike said, a little proud. “My father made sure I learned my lesson, and I did.”

 

“But what happened to Maggie?” Buffy asked.

 

“She was let go” Spike said, sadly. “My father assured me he found her a good place, so I like to think it wasn't too terrible a thing for her.”

 

“You never sought her out?”

 

“No” he said with a nostalgic pout, and suddenly he shuddered. “Good thing I never thought to. Don't like to imagine.”

 

“I meant while you were human” Buffy pushed him playfully. “Didn't mean after.”

 

“Well, there you have it” Spike’s hand wandered up her belly, his fingers tracing a slow path to curve of her breast. “First kiss, and first hand job as an extra.”

 

“What about your first time?”

 

“Oh, no, Slayer” he laughed, capturing a nipple between his finger and pulling on it. “My part of the deal was fulfilled. You wanna hear more, you gotta give a little.”

 

“You know about my first time” Buffy said, tensing up. “You probably know way too much about my first time.”

 

“I meant to ask about first kiss, love” Spike said with a soft voice, his hand going up from her breast to her lips. He traced their shape with his finger, before letting the tip rest in between them, and watching Buffy slowly suck it in. “Told you about mine. Wanna hear yours. Unless it was…”

 

“Please!” Buffy laughed, releasing his finger. “First kiss at sixteen? I was not such a big loser.” She sobered up a moment later. “Never tell Dawn or Willow I said that.”

 

“Deal” Spike laughed. “So how old were you?”

 

“Twelve” Buffy said with a dreamy smile. “His name was Jonah Torres. He was the cutest boy in our grade.”

 

“Let me guess” Spike smiled. “School dance.”

 

“Nope” Buffy smiled back.

 

“Under the bleachers?”

 

“Wrong again” Buffy laughed. “It was my first boys and girls party, at my friend Jessica’s basement. Her mom kept coming down to check on us every fifteen minutes, but we still managed to make it interesting.”

 

“Alright, I know this one will be on point” Spike said with a superior smile. “Spin the bottle.”

 

“Yeah” Buffy admitted with a laugh. “I got him on my first try, so that was sheer luck…”

 

“Wouldn't call it sheer luck, you skilled little potential slayer” he reminded her.

 

“Oh hey!” Buffy thought about it. “You know, that makes total sense. Especially because I got him on my second spin AND my third spin, which was when the others made up a rule, like on the spot, that if you get the same person three times, you gotta go in a closet with them, Seven Minutes in Heaven style.”

 

Spike purred, burying his face in the space between her neck and shoulder.

 

“Seven minutes with you in a closet? All manner of things…”

 

Buffy giggled.

 

“Well, we kissed. But it was just a peck, so then we were like, ‘what do you do with the remaining six minutes and forty five seconds?’ So then, we made out.”

 

Spike brought his hand to her cheek, and turned her face slowly until their lips met in a slow, long kiss.

 

“Not as good as that” Buffy sighed when it was over. “Actually, it was kind of gross. I drooled all over his chin.”

 

“It's a good thing you got better at it” Spike chuckled. “And what happened with him?”

 

Buffy shrugged.

 

“Well, I thought we'd go steady, but Brittany Monroe spun the bottle next and then said _she_ had to go into the closet with Jonah even though it was the first time she got him, and they did, and when they came out Mark Stuart asked Jonah who was a better kisser, and he said Brittany, who of course was going to be better, she was a total kiss skank.”

 

“Ohh, poor baby Buffy” Spike offered up a pout and held her tight before kissing her again.

 

“I called my mom and asked her to pick me up and then cried all the way home” Buffy pouted with a good humored twinkle in her eyes, both amused and saddened at the memory.

 

“Did your mom give you hot chocolate with little marshmallows and made it all better?” Spike asked.

 

“Yeah” Buffy smiled at the fond memory. “Going back to school was awful, though. Still, I was Fiesta Queen, and she was _second_ princess, so it turned out OK.”

 

“Was this little Jonah idiot your first crush?”

 

“Ah, not really” Buffy smiled wistfully. “Actually, you _ate_ my first crush.”

 

“What?” Spike asked surprised, and a bit remorseful. “When? How?”

 

“Don't worry. He was asking for it.” Spike didn't look convinced. “Literally. He asked you to sire him? Offered me up in exchange?”

 

Spike looked confused for a moment before his face lit up with the memory.

 

“ _That_ bloke? He was the single most annoying creature I ever came across.”

 

“Well, I seem to like annoying-…”

 

“His blood was poison” Spike interrupted her jab, not even hearing it. “I couldn't actually eat him. Bled him and sired him, yeah, but never ate him. He didn't have long to live.”

 

“I know” Buffy admitted. “I never really blamed you for that, it was all Ford.”

 

“Your first crush tried to sell you out to the vamp out for your blood” Spike summarised with a sad voice. “You really do have a thing for the morally ambiguous crowd.”

 

Buffy laughed.

 

“I don't, shut up” she pushed him away playfully, and he captured her hand, kissed it, then placed it on top of the sheets, his hard on underneath.

 

“I told. I believe it's your turn, now, isn't it?” Buffy said, her hand closing around his cock, tugging playfully. Spike groaned in pleasure.

 

“Later” he said, and his hand sneaked between Buffy’s legs, his fingers slipping inside her.

 

She moaned as his fingers reached her clit, and he flicked it in a quick movement.

 

“Tell me about your first time” she said.

 

“Convince me” Spike said, as his fingers started moving in slow circles, enough pressure on her clit she felt it pulse.

 

“Okay” Buffy said, opening her legs a little wider, and sliding her hand beneath the sheets.

 

Two of his fingers were now penetrating her, his thumb pressing her clit, the rhythm marked by Buffy’s rocking of her hips. The whole area was still so sensitive from earlier, she didn't think that she would need much longer.

 

“Tell me” she remembered to say. Buffy tried to concentrate on what she was supposed to do.

 

“Yeah, that's very effective convincing” Spike chuckled, then his laughter turned into a moan as Buffy tightened the grip of her hand, moving it up and down his shaft erratically.

 

Buffy muffled a moan on his shoulder, and then bit his skin playfully.

 

“Am I doing better?” she asked with a winded breath.

 

“Loads better” he said, amused. “Keep trying.”

 

Buffy tried, she really did, she didn't pretend, but it was a lost battle. The movement of the tips of his fingers inside her, and the thumb relentlessly pressing on her clit triggered her response; she came with a small cry, a spasm that made her arch her back, and her eyes opened to Spike’s smug look. Her hand had gone limp, and lost her grasp on his cock.

 

“Convinced?” she asked with a smile, stretching lazily as Spike removed his hand from her pussy and wiped his fingers on the sheets.

 

“No” he smiled back, sure and happy with his win. “I think you're going to have to do a lot better than that.”

 

“Okay. How about this” she took a moment to gather courage. “You tell me about your first time. I'll tell you about the first time I got a hand job.”

 

Spike looked surprised for a moment.

 

“It wasn't…?”

 

“Nope” Buffy admitted. “It's a real scoop, too. The only other living person that knows about it is Willow.”

 

He definitely looked interested then, his gaze alert, his torso propped up on an elbow.

 

“Alright, then” he said. “Spill.”

 

“What? No!” Buffy tugged on his elbow, and made him fall on his back again. “You first.”

 

Spike sighed dramatically.

 

“You really ought to take a hint. It's just not that good a story, love.”

 

“All the more reason to tell it fast, instead of making me beg and create more suspense” Buffy laughed, and then, suddenly, frowned. “Is it really bad?”

 

“No” Spike admitted. “Embarrassing, mostly.”

 

“How old were you?” Buffy asked, aghast.

 

“Nineteen” Spike answered, his expression unreadable.

 

“That's not so bad” Buffy said. “Wouldn't call it embarrassing.”

 

“The age wasn't the issue” Spike avoided her eyes, and fixed his gaze on the ceiling. “Although it sort of was. I was finishing university. And my friend decided I oughtn't be a virgin anymore. So he took me to her.”

 

“Oooh” Buffy said, wrinkling her nose. “She was a prostitute?”

 

“She wasn't a prostitute” Spike said with a rueful smile. “But she was the very next thing. She was a kept woman.”

 

“What's a kept woman?” Buffy asked.

 

“She was a very rich man's mistress. She lived in a very nice house where her lover had kept her. He had died not long before.”

 

“What was she like?” Buffy put a hand on his chest, and started caressing him slowly with the tips of her fingers.

 

“Her name was Edith. She must have been twenty five, or so” Spike reminisced. “She had a quick wit. Made nice conversation. The thing is” he turned his head to look at her. “She probably had been a prostitute before. And good, decent people didn't mix with her kind. So I guess she was lonely. The only people that ever visited her were students hoping she would take them to bed.”

 

“And did she?”

 

“It was the whole reason my mate took me to see her. He had been her lover before.”

 

“Ew” Buffy reacted. “And she just… said, look, fresh meat?”

 

Spike laughed.

 

“Oh, I didn't sleep with her the day I met her” he said. “No, that first visit was embarrassing. Couldn't get more than two words out at a time, and when I did, it was completely the wrong thing.”

 

“Aww, you were a spaz” Buffy cooed.

 

“It took me... _weeks_ of visits to seduce her” Spike said. “Better expressed as ‘wearing her out’, I'd say now.”

 

“How did you manage it?”

 

Buffy was pretty sure that if vampires could blush, he would be.

 

“I wrote her a sonnet” he admitted with apparent great effort.

 

“Can I hear it?”

 

“ _No.”_

 

“Is it up on your Project Gutenberg page with the rest of your stuff?” Buffy asked, reaching for her cell phone, charging on the night stand.

 

“Stop reading my Project Gutenberg page” he said, annoyed, his arms trying to roll Buffy towards him so he could stop her from looking it up. “That damned Council woman had no right to put all my private writings online.”

 

“But she didn't put all your private stuff, just the really good ones, you said so yourself” Buffy pouted, contorting on the bed so Spike couldn't take her phone away.

 

“Yeah, and I have regretted saying those words ever since, especially in front of Giles” he stopped trying to take the phone, and just sat on top of the mess of sheets, looking pouty. “If you persist, I won't tell you the rest.”

 

“Fine” Buffy relented. She could always read it later. “So you wrote her a poem. She liked it. Then what happened?”

 

“Well, the first time was sort of pitiful, and you are not getting any more than that” he said firmly. “Second time went a little better. Then she started teaching me stuff.”

 

“How long were you two together?” Buffy asked, and Spike frowned.

 

“Together is a generous term”, he explained. “I went round every time she allowed, which wasn't an awful lot. All in all, it wasn't much more than three months.”

 

“And what happened?”

 

He sighed, and thought for a moment.

 

“I didn't like her,” he finally confessed. “At all. The more I knew her, the more I realised she was shallow, and vapid, and extraordinarily self absorbed.”

 

“Hm” Buffy said. “Sounds a little like another one of your exes I know…”

 

Spike shook his head.

 

“Harmony was never a gold digger” he said, and then rolled his eyes. “Except for those few days we spent actually digging for gold.”

 

“She was a _gold digger_ ” Buffy repeated with a mocking scandalized tone.

 

“You laugh, but before I even finished my studies, she was married to some poor eighteen year old whose cousin had suddenly died and was now about to inherit a baronetcy. She carried him off to Gretna Green and all...”

 

They giggled together for a moment, but then Buffy pouted.

 

“It’s sad to think your first time wasn’t with someone you loved” she said.

 

Spike shrugged.

 

“How many people do?” he said. “Besides, in those days… Real life wasn’t an Austen novel” he smiled at her. “No matter how much some of us wished it was.”

 

Buffy smiled back at him, and rolled on top of his body, dragging herself down on the bed, until her face was at his hips. Spike watched with an avid smile as she pulled down the sheet, which had been slowly rising.

 

His cock was hard, red and pulsing, and Buffy smiled before opening her mouth, sticking out her tongue, and licking him from the base all the way up to his tip.

 

He moaned as she took the head into her mouth, and he felt her tongue playing with his slit before sliding over half his length inside. It was so hot and wet and soft inside her…

 

“You little minx” he suddenly reacted. “You’re trying to get out of our deal, aren’t you?”

 

Buffy suctioned hard on his cock, her cheeks hollowed, and she opened her eyes wide and innocent, like saying “ _me?_ ”.

 

“You owe me a story” Spike repeated, arching his back, trying to get her to take him deeper.

 

Buffy released him momentarily.

 

“Well, my mouth is kinda full” she cleverly argued, and Spike whimpered, torn.

 

“I delivered” he complained, sighing as Buffy took him into her mouth again, bobbing her head softly while one of her clever hands started fondling his balls. _Bitch is going all out,_ he thought. Must be a good story. “I told you about someone I hadn’t even bothered to think about in a hundred years. And you’re gonna stiff me a story about some fifteen year old boy whose hand you let into your knickers during a school dance?”

 

“I’ll have you know, I was slaying master vampires during the school dance!” Buffy released his cock, indignant. “The story is much more interesting than that.”

 

“Well, let’s have it, then.”

 

“And it wasn’t some fifteen year old _boy_ ” she insisted, with a frown.

 

“Bloody hell, is it _another_ vamp?”

 

“No!” Buffy hit him playfully on his upper thigh, and then sighed. “Okay. I guess I’ll better tell it.”

 

She moved away, sitting up and lying next to him again. Spike looked wistfully at his now abandoned erection, unsure of having made the right choice.

 

“So” Buffy started. “It was a little while after I got called. My Watcher died, I killed Lothos, burned down the school, got expelled, and my parents’ divorce was finalized. And Dawn had… well, never mind that part. I had just come back from some place my parents had sent me to, and I just didn’t feel like dealing with that stuff. So I run away. With a guy. To Vegas.”

 

“Your poor mother, you were a bigger handful than I ever thought” Spike laughed. “But I did hear about a Slayer in Vegas at around that time. That was you? You did quite a number there.”

 

“Yup. That was little pre-Sunnydale me” Buffy smiled. “With that guy.”

 

“What was his name?” Spike asked. Buffy averted her eyes, her cheeks a little colored.

 

“It’s funny. I mean, it’s a coincidence” she said, visibly embarrassed. “It was his surname. And everyone at school called him that.”

 

“What is it?” Spike insisted, intrigued.

 

“His name was Pyke.”

 

“Pyke. As in… Pyke” he tried not to laugh.

 

“Uhu” Buffy said.

 

“Is it… the imagery that attracts you...?” Buffy didn’t let him finish the thought, instead she pushed him hard, almost throwing him off the bed. “Hang on! Not my fault you so clearly have a type!”

 

“It’s not a type!” Buffy defended herself. “I mean, he was the only person in my life who understood me! He knew I wasn’t insane! And he helped me kill vamps and demons.”

 

“Next you’re gonna tell me he was a bit of a brooder” Spike said. Buffy opened her mouth, frowned, and then closed it. “Bit of a bad boy, too?”

 

Buffy tried to force the little smile off her face, but failed.

 

“He also had a motorcycle” she admitted, and then came undone in giggles. Spike put his arms around her and laughed as well, bringing her closer to him. “Okay! He was my type. _Stupid_ ironic name. Bad boy who liked helping me kill things. Always dressed in dark colors and leather…”

 

She straddled him, her legs open around his torso, their pelvises tantalizingly aligned. Spike was sitting up, which permitted him to hold her to him, and Buffy traced his cheekbones with her thumbs, before letting one of her hands get lost on the mess of curls atop his head.

 

“It’s almost time to do your roots again” she commented, and Spike made her jump by thrusting hard with his hips.

 

“Stop trying to distract me” he told her. “Or am I gonna have to shag the story out of you?”

 

Buffy pretended to consider it, before laughing and admitting defeat.

 

“There’s not much more of it! We were in Vegas a few days. There was kissing and cuddling, and a little second base” Spike nipped at the top of her left breast. “Then, just _once_ , third base. And then, I… went back to LA.”

 

Spike didn’t miss the sad note in her voice, but he also noticed her sudden tenseness.

 

“Did he make you cum?” he asked instead, continuing his attentions to her breasts, his hands caressing down her back until he managed to squeeze her asscheeks.

 

“...yeah” she admitted.

 

“Did he make you cum hard?” he asked, before sucking a nipple into his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue before letting his teeth close slightly on it.

 

“Well, harder than ever before” she said, pressing his head to her chest, her hips rocking slightly, making her sex rub against his cock slightly. “In fact, it was my first.”

 

“First orgasm?” he released one nipple and went directly to the other. “You had never…”

 

“Well, I didn't know. I had thought I had arrived places before…” Buffy pressed herself against him harder, making both of them beg a little. “But it turned out that there was a whole other place to go.”

 

“And was it… a good place to go to?” Spike moved his hips forward, and his erection rubbed hard against her clit one last time before sliding further back. He positioned it at her entrance.

 

“It was a great place to go to” Buffy said, pressing down, letting his cock part her folds and penetrate her. She was practically dripping, and it felt so warm and soft and good inside her. “But, doesn't compare… with the places I can go now.”

 

She smiled coquettishly as she started grinding softly, trying to find the perfect angle.

 

“You knew just what to say, didn't you?” Spike smiled, and launched an offensive against her neck. “Clever vixen.”

 

Buffy let go of his embrace to lean back, her hands on his knees. Spike watched her close her eyes and ride, her entire body exposed to him. Her beautiful breasts bounced faster and faster as she took on her preferred rhythm. Spike caressed her thighs softly, making her tremble a little. He cupped her tits for a moment, pinched her nipples to make her gasp.

 

Then he grabbed her head by the hair, and pulled her down towards him. He met her halfway, and kissed her roughly. Buffy answered with enthusiasm, her teeth biting his lips as hard as his had bitten hers. Spike’s tongue swirled around hers just the way she liked it.

 

He let himself fall back on the bed, letting her ride him as hard as she wanted. Buffy bounced hard, Spike could see perfectly well how she was impaling herself with his cock, her lovely, warm pussy filled up with him, like she could never get enough…

 

The sound of her moans let him know she was about to orgasm, her breathing was fast, her movements urgent. The expression on her face was pure bliss, a beautiful little smile.

 

If Buffy hadn't had her eyes closed, she would've seen the naughty expression on Spike’s face, and maybe she could've prevented it. Right as she seemed on the verge of coming, he grabbed her torso hard and flipped them both on the bed, landing right on top of her.

 

“What…?” Buffy sputtered, surprised and frustrated. “Did you just-...? You just ruined it!”

 

“Yeah” he said, with his best smug, evil smile and his tongue between his teeth. He grabbed hold of her ankles and pushed them as much behind her head as she could take, then took her hands and pressed them against the back of her legs, interlacing his fingers with hers. “What can you do? I'm evil.”

 

Buffy actually laughed at that, but she stopped to gasp in surprise as he penetrated her hard and rough. Spike held himself over her pushing her legs back and her pelvis higher.

 

He fucked her hard, his cock jack hammering inside her. Spike could feel Buffy getting wetter, watched her cheeks get more and more flushed, her nipples hard brushing against his own chest, her expression edging once more towards bliss.

 

She orgasmed so hard she actually let out a little yell, and smiled so brightly at him when she opened her eyes and saw his face that Spike thought he might be done for right then and there. Buffy didn't move, didn't say a word, just relaxed and let him keep going, keep shagging her until he'd had his fill.

 

Spike felt her inside muscles tighten again and smiled, thinking they might just time his orgasm with her second. He gave her one last lingering look, from her face and smile down her beautiful body, her gorgeous nips moving to their rhythm, her opened legs still being held behind her head by him, her sex open and slick and so very welcoming to him…

 

Suddenly her hands and legs broke away from their prison, pushing down his arms. Before he could react, Buffy’s legs were around his torso, and her whole considerable strength was being used to flip him.

 

Buffy pushed him in the same direction he had pushed her, but they run out of bed and fell painfully on the floor, Spike’s arse first.

 

“You didn't think I was gonna let that pass, did you?” she said with a laugh, pushing his hands behind his head and holding them there.

 

Buffy straddled him once again, moved her hips around tantalizingly until he was snug inside her. She rode him slow and torturous.

 

“I'm gonna…” he tried to warn her.

 

“No you won't” she said in her bossiest tone. “Not until I've had another.”

 

Spike didn't bother telling her that her little show of domination was making it ten times harder, so he closed his eyes and tried his best to think unpleasant thoughts.

It didn't take Buffy long. Soon enough he felt her clench again, and the grip on his hands eased. He freed one to put his thumb on her clit, pressing hard and letting it trace little circles. She squeezed him hard as she came, and he let himself go.

 

Buffy collapsed on top of him, and he put both his hands on her back, letting his fingers trace little patterns on her skin.

 

“Don't you wanna get off the floor, love?” he suggested after a while. Buffy nodded, and they climbed back on the bed clumsily.

 

They cuddled together in silence, hearing the last drops of rain fall. Soon enough there was complete silence outside.

 

“So, did I really manage to tire you out or…” Spike started to ask, and Buffy lifted herself off his chest with a huge smile. “...you wanna kill something,” he ended up affirming.

 

“Yes!” Buffy jumped off the bed with enthusiasm. “Come on. Let's go find me some real evil to defeat!”

 

Spike just smiled and watched her get cleaned up and ready to go out, feeling like the luckiest bloke in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit it's been a while since I last read the not-exactly-canon Viva Las Buffy comic, and I only read the wikia to refresh my memory. So if any Pike stuff contradicts the comics, I apologise. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
